Chūrishuru
|image=Trishula.jpg |unnamed tool=No |literal english=Chūrishuru |other names=Trishula, Three Spear, Shiva's Spear |users=Kan Korimachi |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga }} The Chūrishuru (中理衆流, Trishula; Center of Reason in the Great Flow) is a very unique weapon created by Kana Korimachi. It has to power to attack the mind, body and soul, all at once. After years of gathering dust, Kan passed it down to his son, Ace Korimachi. Usage Due to this unique affect, upon attacking a body part, the right arm for example, the arm, the arms soul, and the minds control over it, along with memories of the arm is severed as well, meaning even if the arm is regenerated, it cant function at all due to the lack of a soul and the lack of memories concerning the arm itself, as the body thinks if was never formed with the arm. It prevents its recovery and functional in the past, present and future, meaning the said item in question is doomed. It can be used to devastating effects when used on techniques cast by the opponent. By simply emitting a slash from the weapon, or coming into contact, spiritually, mentally, or physically, with a Jutsu cast by the opponent, that said jutsu will be erased from existence, voided even from the mind of the castor, causing them to be unable to utilize it again. Its true nature lies within creation, maintenance and destruction, as well as past, present and future. *Creation - Using its property of "creation" the user it capable of creating substance and form they can then use to enhance themselves with. WIP. *Maintenance - Using its property to "maintain", the user it capable of altering the material or makeup of something; making it better or worst, depending on the will of the user. For instance, the target make have a harder sword than the user's armor, meaning the users armor won't stand against it much. By maintaining the targets sword, the user can change up the material its make up, making it inferior to the users armor or even the users body. Regardless of the users decision concerning the target, contact it required. WIP. *Destruction - Using its property of "destruction", the user is capable of destroying substance and form concerning their target, or anything the target possesses. WIP. *Past - Representing the "Past", the user is able to make history repeat, causing the target to use a technique they previously used before. WIP. *Present - Representing the "Present", the user is able to make the target procrastinate, continuing in a certain mindset, regardless of the outcome. The opponent will unknowingly attempt to solve the same problem with a solution that didn't work before, being unaware that it won't work. WIP. *Future - Representing the "Future", the user is able to manipulate outcomes concerning the future of the target. By coming into contact with the target, the user can void an action within the future of the target, such as a technique they will use, causing them to not preform said technique. WIP. ~MORE INFO TO COME~